Bufanda
by Susset
Summary: ¡La bufanda blanca que nunca había visto fuera del cuello de Natsu! Estaba doblada en la cama junto a un cambio de ropa, entonces una extraña idea le paso por la cabeza


_**Disclaimer:**__ La historia original de Fairy Tail y los personajes del mismo son obra de Hiro Mashima_

* * *

**Bufanda**

Después de una típica tarde en el gremio, Lucy se encontraba más pensativa de lo normal; Mirajane le estuvo hablando de una sola persona en todo el día _"Natsu es muy lindo… Natsu siempre te cuida… Natsu, Natsu, Natsu…" _le estuvo hablando tanto de él que termino recordando tantos momentos agradables que tuvo junto a él, que al final del día solo se quedo con una duda en la cabeza -_¿Había visto a Natsu sin su bufanda alguna ocasión?-_

No lograba recordar ningún momento en el que este no tuviera la bufanda que le regalo Igneel, incluso entendía que fuera un muy preciado recuerdo por lo que lo más sensato era cuidarlo ¿No?

¡Pero el hacia totalmente lo contrario! Todos los días el terminaba en una pelea, si iban a una playa, la usaba en la cabeza, sin importarle que pudiera irse con la corriente del mar o algo –_Ella sabía que exageraba pero… ¡todo es posible!_- si iban a una peligrosa misión, donde podía llegar a dañarse con las peleas, a este no le importaba, lo único que faltaba es que se bañara con su bufanda puesta.

Eso sería realmente ridículo, pero siendo que hablamos de Natsu, el mago de fuego más peligroso, temerario y gran parte del tiempo inocente, lo creía capaz de entrar a la bañera con su bufanda en su cabeza y al salir volverla a poner en su lugar.

Invadida por la curiosidad se encamino a la casa donde él vivía junto a Happy, no sabía realmente el porqué iba, pero al estar frente a la puerta toco, de todos modos, ya había caminado para intentar solucionar su duda así que no perdería nada.

Al notar que no le abrían y no escucha ningún ruido dentro, simplemente abrió la puerta para entrar, vio el lugar empolvado, algo desordenado pero a la vez tenía el aroma que lo caracterizaba, se encamino a lo que debería ser su habitación y entonces la vio.

¡La bufanda blanca que nunca había visto fuera del cuello de Natsu! Estaba doblada en la cama junto a un cambio de ropa, entonces una extraña idea le paso por la cabeza, volteo a todos lados para no ver nada sospechoso y rápidamente se quito su blusa –_Así es, después de mucho tiempo junto a Gray alguna mañita se le iba a pegar ¿no?_-

Con solo su sujetador se puso el chaleco que usualmente usaba el Dragneel, enseguida tomo la bufanda y se la puso con intenciones de molestarle un poco –_Grave error_- se encamino a la cocina para recibirlo con algo que pudiera cenar, después de todo, su felino cocinero no se encontraba esa noche por alguna extraña razón.

Busco y no encontró gran cosa, pero eso era de esperar ya que él normalmente se la pasaba en su casa o en el gremio así que no le sorprendió; pero si encontró lo básico, por lo que pudo hacerle un par de bolas de arroz, preparo las cosas en una bandeja y cuando iba a tomarla para dejar las cosas en la mesa escucho un muy ruidoso grito.

Dejo la comida de lado y se acerco a la habitación de Natsu, la escena que encontró fue realmente enternecedora, veía a su compañero con ojos cristalinos, buscando por todos lados hasta que volteo a verla.

Cuando la miro sus ojos se llenaron nuevamente de ese brillo que le encantada y esbozo una enorme sonrisa.

**-Así que ahí estaba…** - menciono el Dragneel mas tranquilo y se acerco a Lucy lentamente

**-Gomene Natsu, solo quería fastidiarte un poco-** susurro algo sonrojada la rubia, llevo sus manos a la bufanda para quitársela pero unas manos la detuvieron.

**-No te la quites, te queda realmente bien junto a mi ropa-** le susurro cerca de su oído a la rubia, después de todo, no todos los días ves a la persona que mas quieres usando una minifalda, un chaleco que daba una gran vista de sus atributos que estaban cubiertos solo por un sensual sujetador negro y una bufanda; se sentía un pervertido por observarla de esa manera pero no podía evitarlo, se veía tentadora y agradecía ser la única persona que pudiera verla así.

La rubia se sonrojo después de sentir las manos de su compañero en su cintura, acerco su rostro a su cuello para olfatearlo un poco, acción que provocaba escalofríos en Lucy.

**-N..Natsu… para…-** muy a su pesar, no pudo evitar soltar leves quejidos cuando intento pararlo, y contrario a lo que quería, en lugar de pararlo, logro incitarlo mas.

**-No quiero… mi novia se ve especialmente linda hoy-** susurro y le robo un beso, después de todo, ella misma no quería que parara.

* * *

Y bien? que tal? :3 no termino como lo pense (maldita pervertida que soy ._.) pero bueno x3 igual es mi primer historia que subo aqui y pues... no queria dar mala impresion (?) ok no ._. me vigilaban mientras escribia - lo demas lo dejo a sus lindas e inocentes mentes nwn espero que les gustara

sin mas las dejo :3 y no lo olviden cada día es una oportundad para leer mas historias NaLu *-*

_Review (?)_


End file.
